la boda mas rara de la historia
by akari anruri
Summary: kiki de aries arma un problema para su boda pero que creen que pase


NOTA: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA SOLO SAORISA, AKARI, DAFNE Y CRISTALYNA KATSUMI ENTRE OTROS NOMBRES NUEVOS SON DE MI CREACION

LA BODA DE KIKI DE ARIES

ANTES DE QUE KIKI DE ARIES SALIERA CON LA HIJA DE SU MAESTRO MU, EL SALIA CON UNA JOVEN RUBIA MUY BONITA, OJOS VERDE-AZULADO, ELLA ERA LA HIJA DE SU BUEN AMIGO Y CABALLERO YHOGA DE ACUERIO Y FLEUR POLARIS, EL UNICO DEFECTO QUE TENIA ERA QUE ERA MUY OBSESIBA CON KIKI, QUE ESTE NO TUBO OTRA OPCION MAS QUE TERMINAR CON ELLA, ESO FUE POR CONCEJO DE SU AMIGA SAORISA DE ANDROMEDA (hija de saori y seiya y rencarnacion de Atena).

DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO SU MMAESTRO MU REGRESO DE JARIMIR, CON EL UNICO MOTIVO DE QUEE SU HIJA ESTUDIARA LA UNIVERSIDAD EN GRECIA.

"PORFAVOR SAORISA, HABLA CON RYUHO" se escuchaba que Kiki ledecia a la joven andromeda

"noooo" le contesto " no recuerdas lo que me hiso manito (hermano ya que se querian los dos como hermanos)

"si pero el te quiere ademas todo eso fue una ilusion por parte de la madre de eden para que te casaras con el "

"si pero eso en primera me deshidrate por llorar dia y noche por culpa del lagarto en miniatura, y en segunda ese fue un plan para vencer a Marte y lo logramos, despues yo lo perdone y niuna carta me mando el ingrato, tercera, tengo que ir con Dafne la hija de afrodita por rosas negras para mi jardin de rosas estilo afrodita, a y mu acaba de regresar creo que su casa no esta muy lejos de donde compro mis rosas acompañanos y por ahi vas a ver a tu maestro "

"ok manita pero lo de ryuho es encerio piensalo bien por que le dije que se verian en la noche"

"queee te pasa " dijo la joven callendose al piso

"jajaja hola que le paso a mi niña " dijo seiya cargando a Saorisa y llebandola al templo de Atena

**EN EL TEMPLO DE ATENA**

"quee , no ire de nuevo a palestra, entrenare con katsumi o con Shun a diario pero no ire a palestra" dijo la nueva andromeda

"esta bien pero iras a la universidad con la hija de kanon y con la hija de mu y llegaras a entrenar deacurdo" dijo saori

"deacuerdo"

"a y llegaron tus rosas negras y de demas color que tu padre se aturdio por su olor asi que sacalas e iras con Kiki y con la hija de mu a comprarte algo para esta noche que vas a salir con Ryuho"

"si ya que me queda"

**EN LA CASA DE MU **

**"**hola, se encuentra mu" dijo kiki

"si permitanme ,papa te buscan" dijo la joven de cabellos verdes, ojos cafes

"maestro, como se a encontado"

"bien a te quiero presentar a mi hija Akari"

"un placer señorita Akari, mi nombre es Kiki tu padre fue mi maestro antes de que tu nacieras me imagino que tienes 16 años"

"si"

"Kiki sabes quien soy yo" dijo Saorisa dandole un sape a su manito

" a perdon ella es"

"saorisa la nueva rencarnacion de atena " dijo mu

"siii"

"señor mu Akari nos puede acompañar al santuario" dijo Saorisa

" si"

_**DESDE AHI SE HICIERON MUY BUENOS AMIGOS, RYUHO Y SAORISA VOLVIERON A SER NOVIOS POR QUE PELEARON Y POR TRADICION DE SAORISA SI EL HOMBRE LA GANABA A LA MUJER TENIAN QUE AMARCE, KIKI Y AKARI SE VOLVIERON NOVIOS Y TRAS 3 AÑOS DE NOVIASGO DECIDIERON CASARSE**_

_**EL DIA DE LA**_** BODA**

"ahora vengo tengo llamar a Dafne par ver en donde viene o si se perdio" dijo Saorisa saliendo de la iglesia

"mira me encontre a atena" dijo Cristalina tomandola del cuello entrando en la iglesia con saorisa

"tengo a su diosa atena suspendan la boda o la mato , cada paso que den hacia mi atena derramara su sagrada sangre quieren eso"

"Cristalyna que haces aqui"dijo Kiki

"pues mi amor tu y yo teniamos planes"

"hija detente " dijo Fleur abansando hacia su hija

" a eso me refiero" dijo cortando una pequena linea en el cuello de Saorisa

" ahhhh ryuho ayuname" dijola muchacha

" que quieres " dijo Akari

"quedejes a Kiki "

"de acuerdo" dijo soltando la mano de kiki y teletransportandose atras de saori quien le dio el cristal de saorisa ( el cristal de la armadura de atena ) para que se lo diera a saorisa

" saorisa ten"

" sigan con la boda, cetro de atena, esto te dejara inconsiente por 24 hr" dijo saorisa despues callo desmayada

"los declaro marido y mujer"

FIN


End file.
